


aphrodite

by dusthymns



Category: Metallica
Genre: First Time, M/M, idk tender stuff. just go with it, there's no real plot except they're kinda in love, with a bit of size difference thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusthymns/pseuds/dusthymns
Summary: 1984. James and Lars cross the line.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for Ianlilith1316, as part of 2019's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was "James Hetfield,Lars Ulrich (Metallica,Metallica): Babytallica, early 80s. First time. Sweet, tooth rottingly fluffy."
> 
> i'm crossposting some of my stuff u can find me as heartsighs on rockfic(dot)com :-)

Lars gasps when he feels the tip of James' cock brush against his hole. He feels it rub around the rim, not pushing in quite yet, and he takes a deep breath, feeling the air instantly melt into electric heat on the exhale, wrapping around their intertwined bodies like a heavy blanket. It's so hot, with their body heat and sweaty skin, they should've opened a window-  
  
Above him, James looks just about as gone as Lars does with his blue eyes blown wide, blonde hair sticking to his neck and chest, skin glistening like golden honey. "Ready?"  
  
Lars nods yes.  
  
James pecks Lars' lips and finally pushes inside.  
  
Even with the copious amount of prep and lube, Lars still feels the stretch and slight burn as James' cock slowly breaches him. He can't help crying out, which prompts James to stop as soon as the head makes it past the tight ring of muscle.  
  
James drops his face into Lars' neck and pants against sweaty skin. "Lars..."  
  
Lars turns his head to press his lips to James' cheek. "Keep going."  
  
"You okay?" James asks, and is both answered and rewarded with another kiss.  
  
"I'm okay," Lars whispers. He shifts around a little. "Slowly."  
  
Again, James starts to work his way in, inch by inch, pushing past tight, hot heat. Lars throws his head back as his insides really stretch to accomodate all of James, whose name escapes his lips in a broken, breathless moan. He's shaking and sweating, his thighs are taught around James' hips, there are tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. It feels even bigger than it looks, bigger than when he had it in his hands, in his mouth. But the constant pressure, the feeling of being so pleasantly full of James, in him, around him, _everywhere_ \- dear God, it feels good.  
  
Just a bit more now, an inch left. James pushes Lars' thighs up and more open for much needed access, determined to bottom out inside Lars, and thrusts.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Lars feels James' hips flushed against his ass.  
  
He's in.  
  
All the way in. All of it, all the way inside.  
  
James waits until Lars' breathing evens out to try pulling out just a fraction of an inch, then rocking back. Their moans shake the air and the heat.  
  
James does it again, pulls out much further this time, and thrusts back in. The way Lars clenches like a vice around him and the throaty cry of _"James!"_ almost make him come on the spot.  
  
"Fuck, Lars! Don't do that, fuck-"  
  
"Sorry, it's just- you feel good," Lars pants, voice strangled. He snakes a hand down to his lower belly and rests his palm there, where James is.  
  
James is inside him. Finally inside him. For the first time.  
  
His other hand comes up to curl around James' neck. He pulls James down for a kiss, fingers weaving into James' hair.  
  
James takes the hint and starts moving again, rocking his hips in small movements, too afraid of hurting Lars still. Together they build a rhythm just like they do on stage, Lars' legs wrapped tight around James' hips to help him keep pace, heels digging into his thighs. Sweat is dripping into James' eyes - it's still much too hot - but he doesn't mind. He watches Lars, who, with his eyes screwed shut and his messy hair scattered across the pillow, with his rosy lips that part every time he moans as sweetly as sugar and his bare chest that glistens like he's Venus who has just risen from sea foam, responds to him in every way and floods all five of his senses with all that is Lars. The sight, the sound, the sensations - it all makes James dizzy and hot, like he's drunk, Lars the most intoxicating liquor there is.  
  
Lars clings to James with all he has, his arms wound tight around James' broad shoulders and smooth back, fingertips sliding on hot, sweaty skin. He can smell James, feel James in him and on him, hear James moan and call for him right in his ear. He's warm all over, from deep within his belly to the very tip of his fingers and toes, but it has nothing to do with the room being hot. It's pleasant, calming, good. He wants to wrap himself around the comforting warmth and James' body forever and never let go. He wants this to never end.  
  
The mattress squeaks and moves with their bodies. The sound of lips smacking and wet skin slapping fill the air.  
  
Their hands meet over Lars' hard cock and they stroke it together. Lars bucks into James' hand, gasps into James' mouth.  
  
James' thrusts are getting faster, shallower. His breath is ragged, his voice almost gone. He must be close. Lars is too.  
  
Lars' nails dig into James' back. James winces, but doesn't mind. It doesn't hurt. It feels good. It makes him feel alive and real.  
  
James peppers Lars' neck with kisses. Lars says James' name over and over. James wipes away the tears on Lars' cheek, concerned, but Lars assures him with a smile that he's okay.  
  
_One, two_ \- Lars' back bows off the bed when he comes, a broken cry of "James" bleeding past his lips, his release staining their stomachs. His insides clench and squeeze around James and James follows suit, struggling to push through the sudden tightness as he spills himself deep inside Lars.  
  
They pant and moan and shiver in each others' arms as the afterglow shake their bodies.  
  
Lars makes a noise when James pulls out. It hurts a bit and his entire body is sore, but he'll live.  
  
James props himself up on his elbows. He brushes Lars' sweaty hair away from his forehead and Lars tucks James' behind his ears. Their sated eyes meet and they smile at each other.  
  
"Hey," James says, his voice so gentle and tender it makes Lars' chest hurt. There are words dying to come out, just there on the tip on Lars' tongue, but he bites them back. He isn't sure if they're right. It's too much to risk all at once.  
  
Later, as Lars watches James doze next to him, he thinks he might have his answer. Maybe one day.  
  
He commits James' sleeping face to his memory and closes his eyes.


End file.
